Heart to Heart
by AleChun
Summary: Levi conoce a Eren en una lavandería y siente algo de atracción por el castaño. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos? Advertencia: porno, sucio porno. [Riren/Modern!AU/One-shot]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama. Tampoco me pertenece la imagen del fic.**

* * *

Podría describir de muchas maneras lo follable y apetitoso que se veía el niño a mi costado metiendo sus lindos y rosados calzoncillos en la lavadora. Sí, se notaba a millones de kilómetros que aquel mocoso era gay.

¿Que por qué me importaba?

Porque yo también era gay y tenía ganas de tirarme a este lindo mocoso con cara de uke salido de uno de esos mangas BL que leía Hanji.

—Disculpa…

_Oh, mierda, me está hablando._

Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos. Una cosa era querer tirármelo y otra demostrarlo.

—¿Qué?

Me sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Ya dije que es malditamente tierno?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo funciona esta lavadora. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

_Oh, claro, por supuesto._

—¿Acaso me viste cara de sirviente? Resuelve tus propios problemas, mocoso.

Sí, la tensión sexual es grande.

—Por favor —vuelve a pedir con una sonrisa. Ese niño sí que sabe convencer a la gente.

—Tch —chisto molesto—. Eres ruidoso—me acerco a su lado y comienzo a teclear los botones de la máquina.

—Lo siento —juega con sus dedos nerviosamente—. Soy nuevo en el vecindario y es la primera vez que vengo a una lavandería —trata de explicarme. He de admitir que se ve más lindo cuando se sonroja.

—Oh… —traducción: me importa un carajo—. Eres el que ocupa la casa de color blanco.

—Así es —suelta una risita—. Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger. ¿El suyo? —me pregunta.

Seguro que después me pedirá mi número y luego tendremos una cita así como los doramas que pasan por el canal de telenovelas.

—Levi —termino de configurar la lavadora y me giro para observar al mocoso de voz chillona y cuerpo apetecible—. Levi Ackerman y no, no es un gusto conocerte, mocoso inepto.

Eren sonríe aún más y me tiende la mano.

—Para mí sí es un gusto conocerlo, señor Levi.

Levanto la mano con el ceño fruncido y correspondo al saludo. Voy a intentar ser amable con él solo porque le tengo ganas.

—Sí, claro, mocoso.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tiene?

_Los suficientes como para ir a la cárcel si te la meto._

—Treinta y cuatro —respondo desviando la mirada.

—Wow, usted es mucho mayor que yo —exclama sorprendido. Gracias a esto puedo apreciar más las facciones delicadas de su rostro y sí, me están apretando más los pantalones.

Solo asiento con la cabeza. Dice que soy mayor, pero aun así voy a violarlo.

Al final Eren me ha agradado y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón —qué gay sonó eso— profundizar más nuestra relación, de manera que llegue el momento en el que yo pueda profundizar muy adentro en su interior, pero a estocadas.

Me volteo y regreso a mi lugar para seguir lavando mi ropa sonriendo de lado. Está decidido. Voy a follarme a Eren en esta misma lavandería, porque tarde o temprano, Eren va a caer por su cuenta.

* * *

Poco después del encuentro _casi_ sexual con Eren, he estado metido en la computadora tratando de buscar "mil y un maneras de encamarme a mi vecina", o sea al mocoso. Tiro la cabeza para atrás, estoy agotado. Es difícil armar una buena situación en la que Eren quiera entregarme su trasero.

Sí, porque al parecer Eren es más puritano que las monjas del convento.

Me levanto de la silla y camino en círculos. Debe de haber una puta manera o algún método que me lleve a cogerme a Eren. Paso horas encerrado en mi habitación y aun así no encuentro la respuesta. Al día siguiente, a pesar de que prácticamente no tenga ropa sucia, me levanto, alisto mis cosas y con la bendición de Higía me dirijo hacia la lavandería.

Cruzo la puerta de cristal y oh, sorpresa, Eren está en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo el día anterior.

—Buenos días —me saluda con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? —murmuro con algo de molestia.

—¿Le sucede algo malo, Levi-san?

_Estoy buscando una manera de cogerte, pero las ideas se me están acabando._

—Nada en absoluto, mocoso de mierda.

—Oh, comprendo. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, por favor, no dude en decírmelo.

_Qué bien. Entonces voy a pedirte de la manera más educada que conozco que me permitas follarte._

—No necesito que un mocoso se preocupe por mí —camino hacia la lavadora más cercana a la de Eren y coloco la canasta de ropa a un lado.

Suspiro profundamente. No tiene caso seguir pensando en sexo, así que por ahora voy a concentrarme en la limpieza. Sacudo la cabeza y empiezo mi ritual diario.

Y entonces sucede…

Eren se agacha y puedo ver su trasero en todo su esplendor. _Ave María purísima_… Ni siquiera creo en Dios, ¿qué mierda?

—Respira, Levi, respira —murmuro despacio tratando de que nadie me escuche.

—¿Pasa algo, Levi-san? —Eren se levanta y me mira con su rostro sonrojado y yo, yo… Ya no aguanto, joder.

A la mierda.

* * *

—Levi-san… —murmura con la cara roja mientras se aferra a mis hombros. Lo he colocado encima de una de las máquinas—. Por favor, pare…

No, no voy a parar, quiero pecar con Eren y nadie va a impedírmelo. Comienzo a lamer su cuello y coloco una de mis manos dentro de su suéter. A pesar de ser un mocoso, Eren tiene unos buenos músculos.

—No pasa nada, mocoso, solo disfruta.

—Levi-san, por favor, estamos a plena luz del día y en una lavandería —trata de forcejear conmigo, pero no le dejo.

—Y una mierda. Necesito follarte, Eren, es ahora o nunca —retiro el suéter de Eren de un solo jalón y _oh_, _gracias Higía_, no tiene nada puesto debajo.

—Levi-san, y-yo n-no quiero… —trata de reprimir un gemido. No sé por qué se cohíbe tanto, igual voy a metérselo hasta el fondo.

Comienzo a pasar mis manos por su cuerpo y entonces le bajo las pantalones de una sola.

—Estás mojado —lo digo más para mí mismo.

Eren solo desvía la mirada avergonzado. No va a responderme, está demasiado excitado como para hacerlo. Sujeto su miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo; si antes estaba ardiendo, ahora va a ser un puto volcán. Muevo mi mano con más fuerza masajeando toda su extensión por un largo rato, quiero que este niño disfrute y gima como loco.

—¡Ngh! Levi-san… ¡A-ah! Ahh! —abre la boca y un hilo de saliva comienza a salir de la comisura de sus labios—. Por favor… —vuelve a suplicar.

Pero yo ya me desconozco.

Lo acerco a mí para besarlo salvajemente. Oh, joder, estoy demasiado excitado como para siquiera escucharlo. Nos separamos por falta de aire y sonrío al ver la cara tan pervertida que tiene.

—Abre las piernas para mí, Eren.

Eren solo asiente y comienza a abrirlas lentamente. La veo, puedo ver su entrada. Adiós a mi cordura y a mi buen juicio. Después de lubricar mis dedos, meto uno dentro de su ano y comienzo a moverlo de manera circular.

—¡Ngh! Levi-san, e-ese lugar está s-sucio —balbucea.

No le hago ni puto caso. Sigo jugando con su entrada retorciendo mis dedos y metiendo otro más para sentir cómo el cuerpo de Eren se retuerce. Pasamos unos minutos más de la misma manera, y para cuando Eren logra respirar de nuevo, yo ya me he bajado los pantalones y tengo a mi miembro frotándose contra su dilatada entrada.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga, Eren?

—Levi san, y-yo —levanta una de sus manos y es ahí cuando lo veo. Tiene un anillo de oro blanco en su dedo anular.

—Así que estás casado…

Eren asiente y yo sonrío.

—Tu marido debe ser afortunado —y sin decir una palabra más empiezo a penetrarlo. Joder, qué bien se siente, es una maravillosa sensación.

—¡Ahh! Ngh… E-es muy grande… —Eren suelta un chillido, se sujeta de mis hombros y comienza a suspirar—. N-no puedo…

Y como dije y lo vengo repitiendo, no voy a parar. Una vez que todo mi miembro está dentro de Eren comienzo a moverme lento y espero a que deje de apretar sus labios. Pasan unos minutos y finalmente escucho un gemido del mocoso. Bien, es momento de que comience la diversión. Empiezo a embestirlo más fuerte, moviéndome una y otra vez dentro de él. Me gusta hacerlo rudo, meto mi pene hasta dar con ese punto que hará que Eren grite de placer.

—¡Oh, Dios! Ahh! Ahh! —Eren ha caído totalmente, está descontrolado. Sí, yo le quité lo puritano. Vete a la mierda, Diez Mandamientos—. Levi-san, p-por favor, m-más lento, no puedo…

Que me diga que lo quiere más lento solo hace que quiera hacérselo más fuerte. Sus piernas se enrollan en mi espalda y su cuerpo empieza a subir y bajar una y otra vez sobre mi pene.

—¡Oh, Santa María purísima! —volteo y es cuando veo ahí a una vieja con una cara horrorizada y persignándose repetidas veces.

Rodando los ojos, le dedico una de mis mejores miradas irritadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso su marido no le da por atrás?

La mujer no dice nada y se retira de la escena al instante. La iba a mandar a la mierda, pero no quiero gastar fuerzas en vano. Eren sigue gimiendo como loco y yo sigo metiéndosela sin descanso. Me separo unos segundos de su cuerpo y hago que mire hacia abajo.

—Mira, Eren —sonrío lamiéndome los labios—. Mira cómo eres follado, ¿te gusta?

Eren solo suspira y levanta la cabeza para besarme. Uhm, buena jugada. Lo levanto y sin despegarnos lo llevo hasta una pared donde empiezo a penetrarlo más fuerte. Esta vez ya no lo sostengo, lo he colocado de espaldas. Me gusta jugar durante el sexo.

—¡Ngh! ¡Ngh! Levi-san está llenándome… ¡Ahh! Si lo metes a-así no podré a-aguantar —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Traducción: fóllame más duro, Levi-san.

O eso es lo que yo entendí. Lo embestí más fuerte, llevé una de mis manos a sus pezones duros y empecé a juguetear con ellos.

—Gime más fuerte, Eren, ¡gime más!

—¡Ngh!¡ Ahh! ¡Ahh! —sí, ya estaba gritando.

—Ahh… Eres demasiado estrecho, tu culo está apretándome rico —una embestida tras otra embestida sin parar. Voy a venirme, Eren lo sabe y contrae su ano deliciosamente. Sigo embistiéndolo unos segundos más hasta que por fin me corro dentro de Eren y él se corre en una de mis manos.

Y Moisés dijo: no follarás en vano. ¿Era así, verdad?

* * *

Eren camina molesto por las calles. Ni siquiera me mira el mocoso de mierda.

—Eren.

Nada.

—Eren.

Sigue ignorándome.

—¡Carajo, Eren, hazme caso! —grito molesto.

Eren detiene sus pasos y se gira para encararme.

—Eres malo, Levi-san. Que estemos casados no te da derecho de hacérmelo donde quieras, también debes considerar mis sentimientos.

Observo un rato a Eren y sonrío. Sí, estamos casados. Yo soy el afortunado marido de Eren. Somos nuevos en el vecindario. Como un buen matrimonio, hace tiempo habíamos estado planeando probar todo tipo de cosas para hacer más excitantes nuestros encuentros sexuales.

Es por eso que jugamos a los desconocidos en la lavandería.

—Lo siento, quería intentar algo nuevo contigo, Eren.

—Levi-san —infla sus mejillas y se acerca a mí—. Uhm… También lo disfruté, pero fue algo vergonzoso.

Me acerco a él para envolverlo con mis brazos.

—Al final valió la pena, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí —suelta una risita—. Fue muy excitante.

—Yo también lo disfrute —claro que lo había hecho, era una de las pocas veces que nos corríamos tanto. Con una de mis manos levanto la barbilla de Eren y observo sus ojos verdes para luego posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Lo bueno de todo es que puedo follarme a Eren las veces que se me dé la jodida gana, ya que es mi esposo. Solo mío. No lo miren, mocosas.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí llegó. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
